


Leather and Lace {Revising}

by toallwhoareinsane



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note AU - Fandom, Mello/Near - Fandom, meronia - Fandom
Genre: Alpha! Mello, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Ballet Dancer Near, Biting, Distrust, Dominance, Drinking, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Major Original Character(s)/ Beta! Max, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega! Near, Past Sexual Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Rutting, Sassy! Omega Near, Scenting, Submission, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toallwhoareinsane/pseuds/toallwhoareinsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near doesn't understand the desire to be an omega. It's annoying and in a world full of other dominating dynamics, his dark past threatens to control him and persistent alphas threaten to take him. From a recently acquired mate, his overbearing hormones, obsessive ex-girlfriends and a redheaded chainsmoker for a best friend. Near has more than enough on his plate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Near made his way across campus, his bag slung over his shoulder, and his body still sore from their early morning recital. He was still not even remotely accustomed to the unwanted stares, unnecessary flirting and propositioning that were thrown his way. It had gotten so bad in the recent years that he had even took up different forms of martial arts and even boxing. He was fully aware of the shortage of omegas, especially male omegas, but did alpha males really have to be so outright demanding and frustrating. Near was so lost in his mental debate he didn't hear when a certain lilac haired girl ran up, to greet him, curls bouncing wildly. 

"-Near?!" the girl questioned impatiently as she repeated his name a third time, finally gaining his attention. 

"Yeah...? " he responded in a sort of zoned out tone as she rolled her eyes, "I invited you to my birthday party at the Marx tonight."

Near frowned, Marx was a bar/nightclub and he particularly hated it because most of the time he spent there, he was being groped and stared at by random people. Usually a lot of eager alpha males or in the rare occasion, females.

"Wait! But before you even say anything, just try to understand Near!" Muse pleaded almost hysterically, "I'm a beta! Nobody wants us, we're the common dynamic! So I need to try, something you obviously don't need to do because come on! Everybody wants you, alphas, betas, and then there's me.... cats will be my only comfort. "

Near rolled his eyes at her little outburst, "I understand Muse but being an Omega is not that great, I mean there's constantly creeps and half the time I don't get treated fairly because of my dynamic and its really frustrating."

"At least you're not gonna die alone. I mean you can have anyone you want..." she scoffed, her lilac curls bouncing along as she walked. 

"Fine I'll g-" he began but was interrupted as the pastel haired girl came to a complete stop, eyes wide and focused. 

"Muse? Muse what are you...?" he asked looking around himself, eyes not seeing anything particularly astonishing. 

Suddenly he was tugged down by his arm, a yelp escaping his rose colored lips as she jerked him around. 

Muse ignored him and pointed then said, "There."

Near raised an eyebrow then followed the direction of her finger. Finally recognizing what she was gawking at, then resisting the urge to roll his eyes and just walk away. A couple rose bushes away in the parking lot were two guys, actually scratch that -- two alphas. They were getting off of their bikes and it was almost like one of those cheesy romance movies where the heroine sees their mate for the first time and suddenly time slows. 

The blonde was the first to take off his helmet, his hair falling around him in long messy waves as time seemed to slow. Gracefully stepping off the bike, he put his helmet away then grabbed a leather jacket that was tied around his waits and shrugged it on. 

"Perfect!", exclaimed Muse as Near yelped from Muse's vice like grip on his arm. 

The redhead took his off after with a lot less dramatization. His fiery red hair gleaming in the sunlight as he leaned against his bike and pulled out a cigarette.

"Look they're perfect!" Muse squealed, then gushed, "proper examples of the alpha male ."

Near had had enough. 

"Listen... I've had enough of this stereotypical dramatization of the proper 'alpha male', " he air quoted sarcastically, his slight Russian accent peaking through as he detached himself from the squealing girl, quickly turning to walk away. 

Muse noticing his absence ran to catch up to him, asking in a rather hopeful and oddly excited voice, "Ok fine. I'll stop, but you did say you'd go to my party right?"

"Yes, " he answered curtly, then decided he'd just have a couple drinks and then leave early. Getting date raped was not on his list of plans tonight.

Noticing her abrupt silence, Near looked around and wasn't surprised to see Muse walking straight towards the 'proper alpha males'. Her head held high in confidence, Near had all but calculated that there was at least a 75% chance that she would do that. Near could also bet that there was about a 60% chance that she was asking them to the exact same party he had just begrudgingly agreed to going to. Near was halfway to the main hall when the usual obnoxious bell rang, signaling that morning classes were starting. 

Near had to book it the rest of the way, taking a sharp turn and running right into a solid chest. He yelped as he fell back on his bottom, cheeks blossoming pink at the contact, he looked up ready to chew out whoever it was and saw a very blonde and very attractive obstruction. It was the same blonde from the parking lot and believe that he was so much more attractive up close. Near scrambled to get up, ignoring the blonde's smug expression as the boy crawled around awkwardly on the floor, looking for all of his stuff. 

"Here let me help you, um... little sheep, " Near looked up, the man's expression one of clear accomplishment at his utterly terrible nickname. 

Gracefully kneeling down he grabbed his Advanced Statistics book, graphing calculator, pencil case and headband. Blushing at their hands touching as they both reached for the onyx headband, Near quickly pulling back. The older man looked inquisitively at it, looking back at Near, before a look of understanding crossed his face. 

Gently grabbing Nears hand he lifted the boy up with him, the albino freezing at the contact having to stop himself from almost shaking. The blonde handed over all of his stuff, except the headband. Near went to reach for it, but was completely ignored as the blonde instead slid it in the albino's feather soft hair. This time Near did shake, the sheer amount of dominance that was wafting off this man with that one small move was well.... overpowering. 

So before he knew it, he had rushed out a polite 'Thank you' then ran off, half telling himself it was because he was late to Statistics but was also completely aware of the uncontrollable blush across his cheeks and his trembling legs. 

Blaming the oversensitive omega in him, he tried his best to ignore all of its effects as he focused on just making it to class.


	2. Chapter Two

{Near}

"Near could I speak with you for moment?" Professor Stephan asked as he pulled Near aside after class had ended. 

Assuming that logically, this would be about his grades, Near agreed and stayed after. Giovanni had been on the more persistent side when it came to pursuing Near. 

Most of the time he propositioned Near, and he would just politely decline. So he was hoping that this would be another one of those times. The Beta had always thought that he deserved an Omega, so of course he just had to go after the younger, besides there being about 12 other Omegas in his classes. 

"So I wanted to speak with you about your tardiness when it comes to my class, is something going on at home or...? " the dark haired male asked as he got up from his desk, his stark emerald eyes focused solely on those dark onyx eyes. 

Near kept his normal disinterested voice and explained, matter of factly. Not expressing any of his feelings he began in a soft voice, "I'm sorry, it will not happen again, its just that dance practices have been running late so therefore its rather hard to get up in the morning."

Giovanni nodded then stepped in front of the smaller man, earning a raised brow from Near. The older had effectively stood between Near and the exit. Trying not to be too as sumptuous, he let that fact go, and adjusted his shoulder bag. 

"Well I really do hope you can refrain from being late... " said the professor as he got closer to the younger with each word. 

"Because, " he slammed his hands down on the desk behind Near, succeeding in caging the boy in. 

In surprise, Near stepped back and ran into the desk. 

"-Because I just wouldn't like to have to...you know tell the dean," he dropped his hands onto the boys slender hips. 

Near gasped then pushed the older mans hands away, "Don't ever touch me."

Giovanni rolled his eyes then grabbed Nears wrist, rubbing his thumbs on the baby soft skin there, "Nah I kinda like to."

The boy glared in return then set his jaw, he could take him easily with a little jui jitsu but he didn't want to have to get physical, so instead he ordered, "Let me go."

Giovanni slowly shook his head again then smirked and yanked the boy by his wrist, until they were chest to chest. Well chest to fist, because that's what Near had between them. 

Deciding that maybe the best option would be to reason Near began with, "... And what happens if I tell the dean exactly what your doing right now? Let's see, I think it'd be a logical assumption to say that you would surely be fired or at the very least, reprimanded for your inappropriate behavior."

Near watched as the older man clenched his jaw then said in a voice riddled with anger, "Shut up."

Near tilted his head to the side then yanked his wrist away from Giovanni's wrist, "No I don't think I should."

The younger knew by Giovanni's expression that the Beta was pissed, it was practically wafting off of him but Near didn't care one bit. This man had no right to blackmail him, sorry but you'd have to be downright stupid to think that you could blackmail a genius. 

Near's glare increased as Giovanni composed himself then in one quick movement grabbed Near's hips, and rammed them against his own throbbing crotch. 

Near's mouth formed an O-shape as he let out a astonished gasp, he was definitely not expecting that. And immediately he felt completely and irrevocably disgusted. 

Giovanni kept rutting himself against Near, hands clutching his narrow hips. So he didn't notice when Near slowly clenched his fist then drove his elbow into the raven haired man's stomach. 

Which earned a pained grunt, satisfying Near as he pulled away. Near quickly walked out but not before stopping and threatening in a calm and a bit accented cold voice, "Oh and the dean will definitely be hearing about this, I really hope it was worth losing your job."

~

Rain beat down on the concrete as Near booked it across the deserted campus. 'Everyone must be indoors because of the rain,' he concluded in his mind then added, 'Like I should be... but not because of the rain.'

Near not wanting to get drenched raised his book bag over his head as he jogged across the cement, putting all of his stamina into not slipping. 

Before he knew it, Near had ran straight into somebody. Again. He really needed to start paying attention. 

He looked up ready to apologize when he saw the blonde. The same one from this morning. With the headband. 

At this simple fact, Nears cheeks lit up despite the rain and the wind. 

The blonde smirked then scratched the back of his neck, sending wet strands flying. 

"We really stop meeting like this, but at least I get to see you, " he chuckled then stepped forward. 

Near after what had just happened, instinctively stepped back, expecting the worst. 

"Oh I'm sorry..." the older boy coughed then stepped back. 

Sensing the awkwardness from his response, Near explained, "Sorry its just... just.. um yeah I need to go."

He started to walk past the blonde when he suddenly reached out and grabbed the boys arm, "Wait... why are you crying?"

Near's eyebrows shot up and he swiped at his eyes, finding them wet, and definitely not for the rain. 

"I'm okay, I just ran into the door back there," he pointed at the entrance to the schools main buildings, where he had just came from, spouting a lie off of the top of his tongue. 

"Fine," the blonde sighed then shrugged, "I mean I'm not gonna force you to tell me and... its Mello by the way..."

He started to walk away, one hand over his face, to block out the rain. 

"Wait..." Near called out, then looked down as the man looked back, one eyebrow raised. What the hell had he just done? Now he's gonna expect that Near wanted 'that' . 

Near pushed the thought aside, just by this boys scent he could tell he was distinctly different, and honestly he just needed a shoulder to cry on. Near was sure he could trust him. But then he wasn't. 

Near shut out his mind, tired of over analyzing everything, then caught up to the blonde and threw his small arms around him, sobs immediately taking over him. 

{Mello}

Completely taken by surprise, Mello stared down at him for a straight 30 seconds before gently wrapping his arms around the boy. 

Not knowing what to do, he stood there, as the little cottonball's shoulder shook as he cried, the rain drenching them both but neither of them caring much. 

The rain had finally started to lighten up when the pale boy pulled away then looked up at him with dark onyx eyes, lips of crimson, clear doll like skin and soft feather like hair. 

At this, Mello's heart jumped. Once. Twice. Three times and that was it. 

He gently unraveled himself from the boy, now just pissed off. Someone had made him like this. Made this albino beauty cry, and they should pay. 

"Who?" he asked, tone dangerous as he started straight into those endless onyx orbs. 

The boy sniffled then shrugged, trying to hold in more tears, "What does it matter? There will always be more. He's not the only one, there's always going to be more."

Mello noted the hysterical tone coming on to the boys voice, then let it go. He didn't want to make the cottonball more upset by trying to pry information out of him. 

The boy wiped away the rest of the tears then threw out a small lythe hand, "Sorry for getting your shirt wet... and I'm Near by the way..."

##


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

{Mello}

The two walked in comfortable silence as they made they're way to the parking structure. 

Mello sometimes casually rubbing arms with Near as they walked. 

The blonde eyed the pale boy, who seemed to be rather deep in thought as he gripped the strap of his black book bag. 

"Mello can I ask you something?" the blonde looked up dazed, interrupted out of his obvious staring. Recovering almost immediately he nodded casually, "Whatever you want Nia."

Near blushed at the new nickname, and Mello grinned. That was precisely what he had wanted and he got it. Guess that decided it, when it came down to cotton ball or Nia. 

Near coughed slightly, dissipating the flush of his cheeks then stated more like a question then a statement, "School has been over for exactly two hours now and I was just wondering why you were here so late..."

Mello coughed then scratched the back of his neck, he didn't exactly want to tell the kid that he had been wondering around aimlessly waiting for Matt to finish with his latest womanly escapades. So he lied. 

"Oh...well Matt had an assignment to finish, so he wanted me to wait for him..." he lied smoothly, then ran a hand through his blonde bangs. 

Near scrutinized him for a second then raised an eyebrow, "Who's Matt?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't met him, he's the goofy looking redhead that I usually hang around" he gestured making a circular motion above his own blonde hair at the word 'redhead'. 

"Oh then I'll be sure to tell Muse," he said one hand going up to twirl his hair, as he contemplated the girls reaction. 

"Muse...? Yeah she already knows, " he explained then leaned against Near's black truck as the boy unlocked it then climbed in clumsily. Mello's eyes trained on his plump looking backside the whole time. Damn, that kid must be doing some kind of workout. 

Near sat down his stuff then turned back to him, leaning against the steering wheel, one leg hugged close to him on the seat and the other on the truck floor. 

"You know her?" Near asked surprised. Mello nodded then chuckled at the memory of the practically drooling girl running up to them earlier in the parking lot. 

"Yeah she asked me and Matt to come to her party at the Marx tonight, speaking of which... are you going?" Mello asked, a slight hopefulness in his tone. 

Near twirled a curl about his forefinger,then pouted thoughtfully, "I don't know... I'm kinda tired and then I have dance practice early tomorrow. I'll see if I have the energy."

"Oh well if you do, be sure to let me know so we can coordinate our outfits" he said as he  
rather boldly, he might add, took out his phone and gave it to the little cotton ball. 

Near looked pleasantly surprised but eager, as he typed his number into Mello's phone then went back to his sitting position. 

Mello smirked at the new number then was going to say something seductive and totally badass before he was interrupted by a certain redhead. 

Matt ran up, panting then leaned on his knees, "Mells... sorry to interrupt," he paused shooting a glance at a very bored looking Near before continuing, "But a very angry boyfriend... and yeah... "

Mello got the gist then with an annoyed sigh turned to Near, "I got to go, but remember to text me, or I'll be deeply disappointed in you, you little sheep. "

Near blushed then bit his lip, and nodded, "Fine."

Mello grinned as Matt dragged him away, and he saw Near start up the truck then speed off.

~

{Near}

Near groaned as he twisted an ivory curl around his forefinger, from this angle he still looked pudgy. He had been in the mirror for half an hour now staring at his 'club' outfit and honestly it didn't look that different from his outfit earlier. He really needed a new wardrobe. 

As he was critiquing himself for looking so plain an idea popped into his head, but he almost rolled his eyes at the absurdity of it. 

"Eyeshadow... and just a touch of lipstick," he begrudgingly decided then shuffled to his room, still no shoes and in his signature white socks. He usually didn't care what he looked like in front of other people, but this time it was different, maybe because of a particular blonde alpha or maybe not. 

Near was a practical and neat person, so it wasn't hard at all to fine the little turquoise puppy bag, of Muse's choosing, that contained his pathetic arsenal of 'boy makeup.' Or at least that's what Muse called it. It contained the basics, a highlighter stick, blush stick, concealer, nude and bold eye-shadow pallets and even several shades of lip tinge. 

Near had just finished applying eye-shadow when his phone buzzed indicating a text, he gently grabbed his phone then tapped on the screen, not surprised to see it was Muse:

"Where the hell r u?! The party started 20min ago!"

To which he replied:  
"I know, something came up, I'll be there."

~

Near pulled into the parking lot of the Marx, eyes immediately noticing two familiar looking motorcycles at the end of the lot. 

"That could be anyone's motorcycles, " Near excused weakly to himself, Mello wouldn't actually come would he? 

Making his way into the club, he squeezed between person after person, the place was packed, and all the scents were distracting him. Alpha. Beta. Beta. Omega. It went on, he was just glad that they're did actually seem to be less Alphas than usual so that was a plus. 

"Near! Near!" he heard his name come from the far right, and found a table crowded by familiar faces, Near went over and managed a weak smile before giving Muse her gift. 

Concert Tickets. Near had bought her three $300 each concert tickets, and even reserved a hotel near the venue. To see her favorite person in the world, pop idol and model, Amane Misa. 

"Ahhh!!! I LOVE YOU NEAR!" the girl bellowed then threw her arms around his neck, Near immediately getting uncomfortable, coughed in his hand, reminding her that they were still at the club in front of tons of people. 

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just so happy, I would've never been able to afford these and the hotel! Now I've got em'! Misa! Misa! Misa!" she jumped around, hands in the air, after she quickly let go of him. 

Near let a smile crack, them quickly covered it with the usual expression - blank and ultimately uninterested before he made his way to the bar, ordering just a nonalcoholic cocktail to start out with. 

~

{Mello}

"Yeah and then I'm planning on majoring in cos-" the girl blabbed on and on, as Mello nodded disinterestedly. She obviously wasn't getting the hint, he didn't care! He practically wanted to yell it in her face. Maybe she'd understand then. 

His eyes had been scanning the place nonstop and he still hadn't seen any signs of the little cotton ball. And it was starting to piss him off. 

But just as he went to go find Matt, so they could just leave, he caught a glimpse of white and instantly perked up. 

There he was, at the bar. Mello planted a smirk on his face then pushed his way through the crowd to Near. 

Once he was right behind the boy he planted his hands on the boy's sides and spun him around on the bar stool, eyebrow cocked, "Wanna dance?"

Near blushed then said emotionlessly, "I can't dance." 

Mello scoffed then yanked the smaller boy out of his seat, "It doesn't matter, I won't take no for an answer anyways."

Near obeyed him, and let himself be dragged into the middle of the floor, music blaring, strobe lights blinding, as the bodies on the dance floor meshed into one sweaty human mob. 

Just as they reached a good spot, he pulled Near close and put his hands just above his narrow hips, while Near wrapped his own hands around Mello's neck. 

"Because you and I, we were born to die... " blared Lana Del Rey's, "Born to Die" as they danced slowly, Mello keeping his gaze on Near, scared if he looked away the boy would disappear.

Mello slowly moved his hands lower, as Near leaned his head against Mello's chest. The blonde stayed cool, even as his heart jumped then back flipped. This was it. He was the one. And the little cotton ball probably couldn't even tell, yet. 

Mello bit his lip, apprehensively, then gently grabbed Near's chin and lifted it. Near's eyes immediately got wide, Mello noticed, as he slowly moved closer to those delicate pink lips. Their lips connected and he swore he felt a shock throughout his entire body, that didn't stop until Mello finally pulled back, although reluctantly from the rather entrancing kiss. 

The little albino stared up at him in shock. Maybe he did feel it. 

Mello leaned close to his ear, casually smelling the strawberry scent of his soft ivory hair, "I definitely felt somethin', did you?"

Just as Near opened his mouth to answer, shouting bloomed around them, Mello instantly sensing danger, pulled the boy closer. Ignoring his protest. 

""-You're useless! Why can't you do anything?!" boomed a voice, that rose even louder than the music. 

Searching for the source, he finally found it as he noticed a man smack a smaller man across his face. The force so great he hit the ground.

Upon the hit, the music stopped. Noticing the disruption, the man went to drag the other out of the club, pushing through people. The people to confused or stunned to even try to stop him. 

"Mello... " Near began, as he narrowed his eyes on the pair, he had noticed what Mello already had. That bastard was hitting an omega. 

"I got it." he stated firmly then let go of Near and jogged after them, he'd be damned if he'd let that lowlife bastard leave after interrupting Nia's and his moment. He was almost getting somewhere.

When he got to the pair, the smaller was just getting up, holding his face. Being the bastard he was, the taller went to slap him again. Mello taking this as a good opportunity quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist midair.

The man, shock ridden over his guilty face, quickly recovered then punched Mello in the jaw. All he felt was the brunt force, before he twisted the man's arm he was still holding then put it behind his back. In a matter of seconds.

Mello's lip and jaw throbbed, but he ignored it and dug his knee into the man's side, forcing him on the ground.

"Asshole let go of me! That bitch owes me!" the man bellowed, as he thrashed around and Mello tired of his nonsense, grabbed his head then slammed his face to the ground.

He must've gotten the hint, because there was not one peep out of him after that. What a cowardly omega.

Mello smelled that strawberry scent, as Near rushed over to the boy holding his face. The guy still hadn't removed his hand, probably embarrassed by the commotion.

He watched as Near gently removed his hand, then coaxed him away. The boy was taller than him, but Near still treated him like a child.

The muscle bound bouncers pushed through the watching crowd, then grabbed the man and carried him out, with only a gruff, "Carry on." The music slowly starting up again.

##


	4. Chapter Four

Near helped the boy to the bathroom, emotionless but still equally as supportive. He completely understood what this kid was feeling, he had to deal with the same nonsense not too long ago, from a man who supposedly loved him. The boy leaned against the counter as Near wiped his split lip, though taller than him, the blonde seemed no more than fifteen or sixteen. With big doe-like blue eyes, like Mello's, but definitely not as piercing.

"What's your name, and how exactly did you get in here?" Near asked softly, as he threw the soiled towel away. 

The boys eyes shifted in shame then he sighed, and responded guilty, "Maxx...and Derek gave me a fake I.D. to get in."

Near nodded, he figured as much, his analytical skills on situations like these were almost too accurate sometimes.

"Do you have anywhere to go? I mean besides him..." Near asked as he leaned against the counter next to Maxx.

He shook his head, then hung it low and sighed, "I kind of...I kind of ran away."

Near looked at him, head tilted slightly. The similarities of their stories, was almost frightening. Almost.

"Where are you from?" Near asked twirling a strand, eyes analyzing Maxx, down set eyes and all.

Maxx shifted uncomfortably then said, "England."

"That's a long way from California," Near commented matter of factly, then bit his lip, he had done that with him too. Took him halfway across the country, so that when he wanted to escape, he couldn't.

"Until you can contact your family, do you want to stay with me?" Near offered, twirling a silver curl around his pale finger.

Maxx's eyes widened, "Really?! Could I? I promise I won't be a bother..."

Near sighed and played with the hem of his sleeve, "It's fine, I have like three empty rooms anyways."

"Thank you! I promise I'll pay you, I'll get a job....I'll mo-" Maxx rushed on, Near interrupting him.

"I said its fine, just don't be messy." Near shrugged, then walked out, "Let me find someone and then we'll leave."

He didn't wait for a reply, and pushed out into the crowd, eyes already searching for blonde. And just as he was making his second round around the dance floor, a hand grabbed his wrist, and without turning he already knew who it was.

"I'm going home," Near said then bit his lip at the sight of Mello. Even with a busted lip, a swollen jaw, and his hair sticking up in various places, he still looked handsome. 

Mello frowned, "So you'll take him home, but not me?"

Near blinked, "How did you...?"

"It's not that hard to guess, after seeing you act like mother bear towards him," Mello sighed then ran a hand through his blonde strands. 

"But are you really just going to leave me like this...?" Mello pouted then pointed to his lip, "You know it's gonna scar...because I'm just going to leave it, do you really want it to mess up all this?"

He made a grandeur gesture around his face then smirked, Near bit his lip contemplating. Like what's the worse that could happen, Near would clean it, and then send him on his way. Yeah. It's only logical.

"Fine...but you're not staying over. You have to go home." Near begrudgingly agreed, he'd really pay for the lack of sleep tomorrow, if anything was to happen.

"Ok. I'll leave once you're done, no problem," Mello smirked, then muttered, "And I'll only sleep with you if you want me too."

Near's cheeks blossomed pink, before he shook the thought aside and muttered a quick, "Whatever," and brushed past him.

-

Near stretched, sheepishly, as he pushed open the door to his apartment and let his two unexpected guests in. His apartment was actually pretty big for just one person, with three rooms, and two baths, so he didn't really mind the company. Immediately Mello went to investigate, probably assuming he had some secret boyfriend or something since his apartment was so big. Maxx sat on the couch and laid back, looking exhausted and defeated. Near pushed the door open to his bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit. Mello in his room and on his bed when he came back, raising his eyebrows, Near walked over to the invading blonde.

"So what makes you think you can be in my room?" Near asked, as he dabbed Mello's lip with a cotton ball soaked with alcohol.

Mello hissed then frowned, "I was honestly just curious, nothing else...I promise," he added with wink.

Near glared then pressed on the wound, and Mello hissed, turning away.

"Fine no more innuendos...." he rolled his eyes then turned serious, "How long is he staying?"

"Maxx?" Near asked, a slight tone of suspicion in his voice.

"Yeah, I mean I know he's an omega but I still don't trust him, I mean not around... my omega," he finished with a smirk, earning him a sharp glare.

The smirk stayed and just as Near finished putting a bandage on his lip, Mello cupped the back of his neck and brought him into a kiss. A very sloppy, impromptu, but still passionate kiss.

"M-mello," Near half protested, half moaned into the kiss as he tried to put his hands against Mello's chest to push the other away. 

Mello grinned into it, leaning back against the pillows, grabbing Near's wrist to pull him into it. When Near finally pulled away with a glare, he thought about it.

"I mean I could always just be late, tomorrow... its only logical," he decided for himself then let himself be flipped over, a thick tan arm under his bum, as his back hit the pillows. 

Feeling almost smothered as Mello covered his mouth with his own, they kissed passionately and slowly. His neck, the next to be assaulted as Mello applied pressure in just the right spots, and just enough to leave marks. 

Near quickly pushed him away and sat up, leaving the blonde with a dazed look, as he muttered, "No hickeys."

Mello grinned before scoffing, "Like I was doing that... I was just inhaling your scent."

"With your mouth?"

Mello laughed then pulled Near to him, his back to his chest, hugging him. 

"Fine, I won't. But I'm not going home." he said matter of factly, as he let go of Near and started to take off his leather jacket. 

"Mello you said- " Near protested weakly, as Mello chucked his jacket halfway across the room and interrupted, "Yeah but now I really don't want to leave my little cotton ball, especially with some random guy in the house... "

Near raised an eyebrow at the nickname, before rolling his eyes at how overly protective he was being. 

"He's an omega, I can promise you he does not want me, " Near deadpanned, laying back in the pillows. 

His strength to argue for tonight was waning, looks like Mello was staying.


End file.
